


The Adventures and Mishaps of Mister Snaps

by MISTER_SNAPS



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen, lots of fourth wall breaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISTER_SNAPS/pseuds/MISTER_SNAPS
Summary: So, this will just be sort of a self insert into some fandoms I like but with a DIFFERENT version of me! See, "Mister Snaps" is the common name I use and I have imagined, "What if Mister Snaps was REAL and entered different fandoms I like?" and this story is just a collection of ideas I have for things Mister Snaps could do in different fandoms.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Adventures and Mishaps of Mister Snaps

Okay, so, I'm first starting this fic in the Undertale universe since I don't really know another fandom to do this in yet. Put your suggestions as comments on this information/prologue thingy. 


End file.
